


All Tied Up And Nowhere To Go

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Panties, Roommates, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean was so fucked. He should have kept his mouth shut, but as usual, he’d mouthed off. The guy had gotten pissed at him and walked out. Dean had yelled at him to not leave him like this, but the guy (Dean wished he could remember his name, but it hadn’t seemed important at the bar) just left without a word.And now, here was Dean, stretched out on his bed wearing nothing but panties and his hands tied securely to the head board of his bed. He really needed to learn to curb his snarky sub mouth.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632754
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150





	All Tied Up And Nowhere To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 1000 followers celebration on Tumblr. This one is for maeplace, who wanted panties and bondage.  
> My faithful beta, katelyndeveraux, had my everlasting love.

Dean was so fucked. He should have kept his mouth shut, but as usual, he’d mouthed off. The guy had gotten pissed at him and walked out. Dean had yelled at him to not leave him like this, but the guy (Dean wished he could remember his name, but it hadn’t seemed important at the bar) just left without a word.

And now, here was Dean, stretched out on his bed wearing nothing but panties and his hands tied securely to the head board of his bed. He really needed to learn to curb his snarky sub mouth.

He heard the front door open, then close. He wished the mattress would just suck him into a black hole.

“Uh, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Uh... kinda need a little help, please.”

He heard Cas’ footsteps approaching, then Cas was standing in the doorway. 

Dean lifted his head to see the smirk on Cas’ face.

“Looking a little tied up there, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, haha fucker. Untie me.”

Cas walked in the room, pausing to stand by the bed.

“You look…  _ nice _ in the panties.”

Dean blushed. He really wished he would just die and be done with it.

“Come on, Cas, just untie me and let’s forget this ever happened.”

Cas stood over Dean. “So, let me guess. You mouthed off and pissed off your date?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, I did. Just untie me.”

Cas reached out, running a finger along the outline of Dean’s cock in the silk. Dean huffed in a breath. 

“I don’t think so, Dean. I kind of like you like this.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “You do?”

Cas smiled “Yes I really do. I’ve been fantasizing about you for awhile now. I think this is the perfect time to make those fantasies real.”

Dean let his head fall back on the pillow. “You been fantasizing about me, huh? Well, I’ve had some dirty thoughts about you too.”

“I know.” Cas started unbuttoning his shirt. Dean watched every button that came undone revealing a little bit of skin. His breath was getting short.

Cas let the shirt fall, then undid his belt. Dean tracked every movement, feeling more excited by the moment. Cas’ eyes never left his, and as much as he wanted to maintain eye contact, they drifted down to where Cas was lowering his zipper. Dean watched as Cas slipped his fingers into the waistband, then pulled down both his pants and his boxers.

Cas was already half hard, and Dean could feel his own cock straining against his panties. He let out a pitiful little moan.

Cas climbed over him, straddling his legs. He looked down at Dean’s panty-clad erection with a smile. “You look so good in these.” He ran a finger along Dean cock, then snapped the elastic.

Dean whimpered.

“I’ve pictured you just like this for me, but I have to say, the reality is so much better than my imagination.

Cas leaned over to kiss Dean, but as he did, he let his now very hard cock slide along Dean’s equally hard cock trapped in the silk panties. Dean moaned into the kiss.

The kiss itself was nothing short of amazing. Cas’ full lips pressed against Dean’s… his tongue demanding entrance. When Dean opened his mouth to let it in, he felt it all the way to his toes.

Cas bit Dean’s bottom lip, then moved along his jaw to his throat. Dean turned his head to give Cas all the access he could want.

Cas licked down his throat, then bit him on the shoulder. Dean let out a gasp as Cas sucked a deep mark there. He pulled helplessly on the ropes, desperately wanting to touch Cas.

Satisfied with his hickey, Cas moved down to bite one of Dean’s nipples, then kiss and suck it soothingly. He did the same to Dean’s other nipple.

Dean felt like he was losing his mind with need. He whined, “Casss.”

Cas smiled at him. “Shhh, Dean. We’ll get there.”

Dean yanked on the ropes again. Cas frowned. “Stop that. You’ll hurt your wrists.”

Dean stilled. Cas kissed his belly. “Good boy.”

Cas kissed and licked his way to the top of Dean’s panties. He paused, looking at the wet spot Dean’s cock was making on the deep green silk. Then he put his mouth over Dean’s cock, sucking on the silk. Dean squeaked. 

Cas chuckled, breath hot on Dean’ cock. Dean couldn’t take much more.

“Cas, please…  _ please _ …”

Cas sat back. “Okay, Dean. tell me where the lube and condoms are.”

Dean motioned with his head. “Top drawer.” Cas opened the bedside table’s drawer, coming back with lube and several condoms. Dean saw there was more than one, making him feel a bit giddy.

He watched Cas tear open a wrapper, then roll a condom on his cock. He opened the lube, lubing it up. The he grabbed the top of Dean’s panties. Dean lifted his hips, allowing Cas to pull them down and off. Dean spread his legs, lifting them high in the air.

Cas smiled as he poured more lube in his hand. He spread it over Dean’s hole, shoving some inside. Dean moaned.

Cas moved up, taking Dean’s legs to pull them onto his shoulders. He paused for just a moment, then grabbed his cock and pushed in.

Dean fisted the ropes. He groaned, then moaned. It was better than he ever could have imagined, and he had imagined this a lot. Cas slowly bottomed out, held for Dean to adjust, then started fucking him hard and fast.

Dean’s legs slipped down to wrap around Cas’ waist, allowing him to meet every push in.

He wasn’t going to last. He wanted to, but this was just too good. He could feel his balls rise and tighten, the heat spreading out to his gut, and then he was coming.

His vision blacked out for a second. He felt his cum hit his belly, but he was focused on Cas’ cock still plunging in and out of his hole.

It wasn’t that long before Cas was losing his rhythm. Dean watched his face, looking for the moment when he came. He had always wondered what Cas’ O face would look like.

When it happened, Dean thought it was possibly the most erotic thing he’d ever seen.

Cas thrust in a few more times, then pulled out. Deann couldn’t help his whine. Cas rolled off the condom and tossed it in the trash, then moved up to untie Dean’s hands. He rubbed them, making sure Dean had good circulation, then he laid down next to Dean.

Dean rolled to his side to look at Cas. Cas smiled.

“So, seems like we both been thinking about this for awhile.”

Cas looked at him. “Yeah, seems like.”

“So, this mean we’re boyfriends now?”

Cas frowned. “I was certainly hoping that was what this meant.”

Dean laughed. “Well fine then. Exclusive?”

Cas chuckled. “Well, if you want to be with me, then yes, exclusive.”

Dean leaned forward to plant a kiss on the tip of Cas’ nose. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
